Cloud 9
Cloud 9 is a two-player Minecraft series that shows Cupquake and Red exploring various Minecraft mods. In season 1, the first few episodes focused on the Aether II mod, but because of high recommendation of the fans, they decided to start playing the Twilight Forest and Hexxit mods. Cupquake and Red made this series to take the place of the Noobyweds Minecraft series. Cupquake posts a new episode every Monday, Wednesday, and on Saturday. Season 1 Houses In the overworld, they intially had a small house until they made an expansion. On the bottom floor, it has their kitchen and a very large chest room with an enchantment room. Upstairs, they have their bedroom, and a small netherwart farm with all of their potions. They also have a hallway, displaying the heads of all the bosses they've defeated so far. It includes the heads of the Lich, the Naga, and the Ur-Ghast. They also have a small expansion outside where they house all of their current Chocobos. In the Twilight Forest, Cupquake and Red has built a tree house. The tree is hollow inside and has vines all the way up the very tall tall tree to their house. They also added Aether clouds on the bottom so they can drop down from the top. The finished tree house was first shown in episode 34, Sky High Saturday. When they first started making their Castle in the Sky, they didn't have much done, only a small quaint holystone house untill they decided to make a castle in the sky with a rainbow hill going down from it. The house is mainly built from holystone,an item from the Aether. Now it has a bouncy house and bunnies settling in a fence cage, the bunnies are named Puffin, Muffin And Wuffin. Yet due to the Aether being glitchy, the house is gone for now. Mods Cloud 9 uses mods from the Hexxit mod pack. A full list of mods can be found on the official website. The texture pack for Cloud 9 is called "Sphax PureBDcraft 64x64." It can be found on the website BDcraft. Season 2 House In the overworld, they intially had a small house until they made an expansion. On the bottom floor, it has their kitchen and a very large chest room with an enchantment room. Upstairs, they have their bedroom, and a small netherwart farm with all of their potions. Characters ' Artybellaarbellus.png|Bella Jake.png|Jake from State Farm Arty.png|Arty Darke.png|Drake Arbellus.png|Villager Aaron.png|Aaron the Guard Bella '- Bella is the only daughter of Cupquake and Red. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is currently and adult and married to Jake from State Farm. Jake from State Farm '- He is a random guy that Cupquake and Red took in to live in the witchery house. He is currently married to Bella. '''Arty '- He is the second son of Cupquake and Red, he is currently a child. He has brown hair and brown eyes. 'Drake '- He is the first son of Cupquake and Red, he has gone missing a while ago, nowhere to be found, he has dark hair and black eyes. '''Baby Girl- She is Cupquake and Red's last daughter and last child but Red lost her in a fight against the Ender Dragon, Cupquake confirmed that she is still out there. 'Villager '- Villager is presumably the son of Arty and Bella, he has been born with a villager skin and has then gone missing. Red thinks that he might have aged up and became Aaron the Guard, who has randomly appeared in Arty's room 'Aaron the Guard '- Aaron has randomly appeared in Arty's room, he is presumed to be the older version of Villager. Ending Season 2 ended on the 100th episode on November 16th, 2014. In the episode, they showed flashbacks of their favorite moments in the season. Season 3 ihasCupquake and RedB15 released the pilot episode of Cloud 9 Season 3 on June 29. Their backstory is that they are on a vacation that has gone terribly wrong. Instead of relaxing on the beach, Cupquake and Red have to go on crazy adventures in order to survive. Fans think the series might have been cancled due to them not uploading any episodes in the season for a long time. External links *Sphax PureBDcraft 64x64 texture pack *Hexxit mod pack (requires Technic Launcher) Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Series Category:Finished series